forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Golba Verlaat
Appearance Golba appears as a young woman in her early twenties with extremely long curled blonde hair that appears to have rose patterns woven into her strands, though normal humans are unable to see them. She often appears as having dark brown eyes, though their true color is a bright rose red highlighted with her pupils taking the shape of their petals. This is matched with her unusual skin tone, an off honey white shade not naturally seen. She commonly wears Victorian Lolita fashion done up with multiple ribbons and lace all of which seem to grow live roses, this comes together in the bows around her arms, wrists, neck, and in her hair. This puts together her black petty dress and gloves, covering a gray flowering skirt. This is always matched with black lace up rose stockings and her own custom designed boots. When in Witch form her skin takes on a light green hue instead of honey with the rose markings in her hair extending across her body. Her hair is usually one into a single long ponytail at the left side, with briars growing within it and doing it into whatever style she witches. Her attire becomes a single body spanning outfit, with no openings except for the latches which bind around her hips, above her chest, and become clasp around her neck. Long Victorian sleeves appear around her forearms, though it leaves her hands uncovered. From there her usual boots become long combat boots, done with briar clasps to seal it shut and rose flourishes below the knee. Unlike some she incorporates her familiars into the design, creating a Briar bush which wraps around her waist, becoming something of a flowering tree extending from her back. Her Void Form appears as a giant skeletal mannequin dressed in a long jet black wedding dress covering almost all of the body except for the arms and head. The dress itself is Victorian in nature, multiple rippling puffs going down the legs, roses between each puff. the chest is covered, roses at the bust with black lace netting attaching to a collar around the neck. The arms are covered by black lace gloves, keeping most of the body covered. The head itself is mostly missing, of course something of a face mask exists, showing the jaw and lips which holds a massive rose bush that exists both as the head and hair. Personality and Interests Interests Golba loves to spend her time tending to her garden, a naturally born and made rose garden made from only the rarest and in some cases some of the most deadly roses with her own two hands. She seems to love botany, the ideals, the study, and the activity, to the point it seems to be one of her favorite fields. On top of that she is an avid Magic Scholar, constantly learning anything she can within the specialized fields she finds herself interested in, that case being magical tools and the creation of magical items, which has always been one of her most prominent fields of study which has always been one of her best and greatest interests and creative skills from all of her life. Aside from that she has always loved the collection of both clothing and fabrics, having never had the ability to enjoy the small things in her younger life, she enjoyed her teen and young adulthood enjoying a hobby she could never have before. She enjoyed finding and collecting unique designs, finding beautiful patterns in lace and taffeta.It seems to make her actually happy wen she finds something beautiful or uniquely patterned or made. She also has a deep love for that which models reality, experiences, and people; it gives her a way to 'keep' things that normally humans would be unable to, that even she would be unable to. Dolls, paintings, music boxes; her love of the classical items and their function has always been a part of her. She seems to have collections here and there, things that always comfort her, things that she will never lose or ever let go. She ha always enjoyed the actual act of collecting and keeping of them instead of their creation, she has never enjoyed the making of music boxes nor the act of paining but you would be hard pressed to find her not listening to a beautiful tune or staring at a piece of art for hours, even expertly persevering or putting a doll in her person collection to ensure it's survival . Personality Golba while being extremely mature is very manipulative and does her bet to keep others. She is devoted to her customs, her hobbies, and things/people that she loves. Always devoted and loving, she wants to be loved, to be admonished, to be admired, and revered; never leave me, never say you won't stay are all too common to her. To keep other around her she will create a mask, a persona of herself to ensure that she can keep others. She is a manipulator, wearing whatever mask suites her to ensure that she has the ability to keep everyone around her. So desperate not to be alone, to always keep others with her she is willing to turn to even the most desperate of measures, wanting nothing else than to make sure the people she near collects always stay beside her. That being said below her mask she is empty and cold, the need to be loved, the need to ensure others always stay beside her is desperate that she becomes cold to others who threaten her happiness, even going so far to kill people for driving a wedge between those she cares for. Gear Tempered Light: Machina In this life Machina takes the form of a long heavy barrel hunting musket from the 1800's. Seemingly ceremonial, it is mostly made of wood aside from the metal parts of the top, barrel, and decorative metal around the bud of the gun.The wood of the weapon is infused and made of Oriclacos but the metal of the weapon itself is entirely made of Oricalcum. When fired, it launches a single metal slug that is tempered within the gun, infused with her Aura and resonance, so when fired from the weapon it becomes an Oricalcos shell, meaning that it can damage other Oricalcos or Oricalcum weapons, even doing damage to a person's Aura or Sell. When the shell is fired, it loses momentum but until it does, Globa is able to manipulate it, giving it entire range of motion by moving her musket, the bullet seemingly denying the forces of Gravity. Soul Tending Scissors One of the only Rosecraft Witch Tools actually made by Golba, it appears as only a pair of small craft scissors used to cut small bits of fabric or preening roses which she always keeps hooked in the lace at her side. When used they only have one proper function, to cut the residual connection between Soul and Aura, created with one goal, to cut the lines of fate that locked those who were bound by her Weapons. Information Record Keeper: Ark A book that she keeps at her side, it is a Rosecraft Witch Tool created by the original Rosaline. It appears as a normal leather book with a heavy metal spine and rims which when closed lock together. The book seems normal with journal pages but a blank page every tenth. Any information put into the book is recorded and kept within an endless library within Ark, every entry source is a new book created inside of the book. So if someone had all of their memories put into Ark then that becomes it's own book. When something is drawn into a page of Ark it creates its own Reality marble, host to as many possible each one exists as the landscape drawn inside. Everything written inside becomes fully rendered and creates a full living detail. If someone draws a single tree, even if it is horrible it will become a fully grown living tree and only that tree within a reality marble. Finite Life Creator: Briar Rose A literal Rose Bush created as a Rosecraft Witch Tool created by Rosaline, it appears as a long thorny branch that Golba wears around her body, that can grow out. It holds the ability to not only generate any sort of live bearing object, allowing Golba to keep a thing alive artificially, it can grow out and shape these temporary objects from flowers that can grow, it ha been said that her daughter was grown within Briar Rose in an artifical womb. It is mostly and mainly used to do one thing, to grow Oricalcos metal from the roses, something that isn't seen anywhere else. Abilities Species Abilities Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities History It is not easy being the first and one of the only of your kind, that was the curse that befell the original Rosaline when the Universal Age began. She was of those Neos who were stranded outside of their home system by the destruction of the gate, left to live as they saw fit. She was seen as one of the first miracles, a natural born Neos to two parents with a twin no less. It was from there her family began to acquitted itself to the way Kin forged metal and created enchanted weapons. Rosaline and Aster, assisted their mother in learning to weave spells and their father in creating different weapons that were needed. Rosaline excelled in all of this, the craft of making weapons, the way she was able to quickly weave spells together. It was because she was something that had become more and more connected to the void, more and more linked to powers beyond original understanding; she was a Witch. Her brother was as well but was furious that his skill and ability had not awoken, that he was being overlooked because of how she seemed to rise above him. So he decided to work together with a force he didn't understand, the black hearted Abyssal monsters in this case known as the Hunters. They had come 'hearing' about Rosaline's skill and so tasked her in devising weapons, ones that they promised would fail and humiliate her. Without her knowing she took ground down Human souls, turning their essence and enchanting Oricalcos to create the original Hunters Weapons and had started their final project, an artificial Hunter. They infested human bodies and the strongest took on human form, spreading lies and misinformation to create a witch hunt against the family. Her family members were killed in the streets as Hunters, burning whatever they needed as they grew closer and closer. While her father worked, Rosaline and the rest in her family were in the market to be found by those Hunters and their mob. It was time to tie up loose ends, her mother was ripped apart, she lost an arm and part of her torso, though t he hunters helped and saved her brother as 'the one who exposed the monsters'. She ran through the burning city, past what remained of her family, a 'symbol the monsters would be killed'. She reached home barely alive to see it all burning and what remained of her father's burning corpse within the Soul Forge the Hunters had given her. Wanting only one thing, her father back, her family back, revenge on the people who had hurt her.What remained of that energy from her father's soul, willed power back into the molten energy and it was brought to life, sending its power into the armor and creating the first Living Weapon Machina. It acted as a berserk beast, it killed anyone who got in the way, slaughtered thousands but left Aster alive, though left shattered and broken, fueling more of his rage, she created a weapon so powerful it could do this and kill Hunters. Searing her arm shut in that forge she took in the energy of all those souls, binding her life and her brothers together, to be reincarnated forever and always; until their rage had finally died. It was from this she tried to salvage the rest of all the live that she had taken without thinking in the forge, she gave them bodies of liquid metal flesh as weapons, much like her father. But to ensure they would not take up metal shells she used what remained of her power, her own soul to allow these weapons to reincarnate and attach to other people to help them regain human shape. Knowing she was dying, doomed to become a monster; she wished to create tools and objects her original Rosecraft Witch Tools before willingly ending her own life and allowing Machina to carry her away from this world. There was only fate left to her, to perish in the heart of a star s there was no way her body could ever return to living form or become a monster. From there she was reincarnate with her brother through the few Humans on Earth who had the Verlaat blood, the last family she had who could bring their souls as they were and continue their curse. - City of Shadows Golba was born in York, her family having already been part of the Mage Association and she was a born Witch just like her twin brother, the two having already been destined to fight at one point, they were given comfortable lives until the Weapons Machina and Deus appear. The two enjoyed their lives in the hills and exploring the castle ruins while they studied and trained as Mages at the academy, the two managing to live relatively peaceful lives for a time. The two were picked up by two different Witch factions, Veronica from the Northern Atlantic Witches Association and Hulda from Arctic Witches Association separating the siblings from both their studies and themselves when they were only five. This caused the two of them to naturally adapt and excel in their individual fields of study and help the two of them rise in the ranks of the two Witches Association, though thanks to the natural rivalry the two Witches Association have always had ended up fighting against one another when it came to issues between one another. Their rivalry naturally blossomed as it had in other life times, in this case not taken to the natural extreme that would awaken their two weapons, meaning that even for a while longer the Rose and Incinerator Witch wouldn't reawaken. Hammer Against Forever Spending her time in training, she was working hard and ensuring that she impressed Veronica, made sure that she was her favorite as she felt more connected to her than she did for her mother. This lasted almost four or so years until the Holy War of Extermination began, the activation of Efreet the Djinn Blade which caused the activation of each and every other Living Weapon across the expanse and caused both Machina and Deus to appear before the two of them, it caused the two to reawaken their memories and to be reconnected to their previous lives. After that it was near chaos, Golba's thorns began to cover the halls as her sorrow and pain was released in a single moment, this would have swallowed the facility if not for the activation of Briar Rose by Veronica who had received it from one of Golba's previous lives, one who helped to establish Rex Ars Machina. Knowing her brother was coming she left to the Rex Ars facility with Veronica, a location that he had never found and that she would be safe in. It was from there she could start finding out what had caused the sudden reappearance of her weapons, a path that lead to Yoma and the Hunters returning. She decided she could no longer live her life idle an hiding away from both her brother and the Hunters. In doing so her first act was to reactivate one of her Witch Tools, known as Keeper, a tower located hidden between ends of space. She used the foundries of Rex Ars and crafted the first Earth Gate, linked only to her tower so that she could return and start up the systems. Having them active she was able to see how the Hunters had planted small seeds across the worlds and the activation of her weapons now solely on Yoma and Earth, it seemed that those who had been reincarnated were following her soul and those that were not had been locked away in the tower to sleep and wait for her. Knowing no other option she decided she would have to act, with her weapons finally awaking, the Hunters would converge and act, so she had no other choice but to go to war. It went against everything she knew but she understood she would have to fight against the Hunters. So doing what she could she remade her Machina into a new form and readied his weapons. She went to the first place she detected any activity, outside of Wales where she found a ruined facility and hundreds dead, all of which were seemingly killed by human hands. Upon leaving the facility she found a young man near dead and drowning in the river, the young Echo Blank. Lifting him, she brought him back to the Star Tower, where she began to treat and tend to him personally; remembering how many she had lost in her past life she decided to try and keep him by her side. He was indebted to her and decided to stay by her side, the first and only person who had ever cared for him in his entire life. Pairing him with the first of the weapons in her arsenal, Holy Requiem, Saint she had gained the first follower in this life. She kept him like a doll, dressing him in different outfits, ensuring he was fed, and cared for. He didn't seem to mind and best of all he was easy to control considering the barely functioning systems inside of him. Detecting the first Hunter signal she left Echo behind, not wanting her follower, her only doll to be lost. Entering into a lost colony ship flying through space, she found an outbreak of Necroform being used to harvest bodies and souls for a Hunter. She made her way exterminating living and changed in the ship until she came across one who had bathed in one of the great wells, one she was able to reason with and even able to help join her, using her magic and the tool Briar Rose and partially restored him to Ynter and with him the weapons Aeco and Igneus Soul Bound Rose Naming Character Song Trivia Category:Souls Rose Category:Rex Ars Machina Category:Witches Associations